


>Equius: Engage in tea party with meowrail

by fefetasprite



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Meowrails, Tea Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefetasprite/pseuds/fefetasprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically exactly what it says<br/>meowrails have a tea party and act cute</p><p>its kind of short gomen</p>
            </blockquote>





	>Equius: Engage in tea party with meowrail

**Author's Note:**

> written for my 175th follower on tumblr (catch me at fefairly yo) because i do art/fic requests every 25. i hope you like it!!
> 
> this is my first time writing equius laughs pitifully

In the whirlwind of imp-fighting and portals that was SGRUB, I’d been invited for a tea party in the Land of Little Cubes and Tea, which was now Nepeta’s home. It was exhilarating to see her so thrilled, surrounded by her favorite beverage- I can only contain my jealousy that my land did not feature milk- and with her lusus now a sprite she can converse with. I supposed it would be good for me. Nepeta said that it would help me relax, and relaxing was imperative now after all of the strifing. What was I supposed to do when my moirail is in danger anyway?

Well, they left us alone now, anyway. As soon as I arrived, the imps began to inch away and watch nervously from behind teapots or piles of sugar cubes.

“Equius!” Before I had time to react, there was a troll half my size but still of commendable STRENGTH latched onto my back, causing me to stumble forward.

“Nepeta, this is unbecoming of a young lady. You should shake hands to greet your guests,” I informed her helpfully.

She reached around my face to pinch my nose.

And then stole my glasses.

“Nepeta-“

“I’m big STRONG Equius and I’m all propurr and NO PLAY because playing is for stuuuupid lowbloods,” she imitated me. Poorly, I must say. I am not that obstinate.

“I need those. I won’t have our tea party until you give them back,” I demanded my eyewear. With an exasperated sigh, she replaced them, but didn’t detach herself. Instead, she only tangled herself further and latched on tighter. It worried me, that she was so fearless, as I didn’t want to hurt her accidentally, but she was determined and completely inflexible and, well, when Nepeta wants something it’s really not worth arguing with her.

I listened to her instructions on where to go for this tea party and carried her there, shooting looks at any imps that dared come close. Arriving at her table, I set her down (after some difficulty prying her off and ripping some new holes in the back of my shirt) and very gently pushed her chair in. Getting to my own seat, I realized it was going to be a bit of a tight fit.

The tiny chair could easily be crushed by my weight alone, not to mention my STRONG fashion of sitting. “…” I considered it, staring uneasily at the tiny wooden thing.

“Sit down, Equius!” It wasn’t a command, more an invitation, and she looked at me with so much innocent expectation that I was compelled to do as she said and slowly eased myself into the chair. It wasn’t the best fit, and my knees rose above the level of my behind. I could practically hear the thing straining under my weight, so I stayed as still as possible so as not to break anything else of hers. 

“Milk or sugar fur your tea?” Nepeta asked immediately, pouring some tea into my dainty glass. I stared down at it, growing worried that I might break this one without even touching it.

“Equius, you’re worrying me.” Nepeta frowned. Oh heavens, was I sweating again? Thinking of that only made me perspire more.

“Equius, it’s OK! You can be gentle. Just remempurr what we talked about! Breathe nice and slow.”

I did as she told me. With slow, even breaths, I managed to pick up the delicate teacup. “Y-yes, I would like some milk for my tea. Please.” To appease her, I amended it momentarily after. “Purr-lease.”

Nepeta giggled delightedly and added the milk to my cup. “And what do you say now?” She bit her lip, unsuccessfully trying to keep back smiles.

“Thank you,” I told her, hands shaking as I brought the tea to my lips. “This is… excellent, Nepeta. You made it?”

Nepeta covered her cheeks with her hands bashfully and averted her eyes up to the sky. “Yes, but well… it’s not that impurressive. “ She quickly looked back down into her teacup. 

“I find it as such,” I informed her. “And I demand that you see my viewpoint.”

She laughed again, but it was strained, as if she was feeling upset. Somehow the compliment must have warranted some insecurity. In reality, Nepeta never ceased to impress me. Where she was a talented artist, I could hardly draw without breaking the pencil lead as soon as it hit paper. Where she was quick and nimble, I was slow and brutish. Where she was compassionate, I was stoic and unsure.

“Haha, thanks, Equius. I appawreciate it.” She finally found the confidence to look straight back at me, though there was green coloring her face.

I looked back at her seriously. “Nepeta, you are my best and only uh… fur-end and as your moirail I must tell you that you have nothing to worry about. You are absolutely um… claw-less in every way,” I struggled with more cat puns.

She raised an eyebrow and lifted her paw, allowing the claws to spring from their gloves.

“Flawless. Was that too much of a stretch?” I frowned.

Nepeta brightened once again, letting go of those high-pitched giggles. “You tried,” she managed between laughs. “For that you can have more tea!”

She went on to pour me another glass, and our party- purrty?- continued as it should: laughter, amusement, some broken porcelain, a lot of spilled tea and frequent mutters of “fiddlesticks”.


End file.
